User talk:Zoso159
Hi Zoso159, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 23:50, November 16, 2009 Userpage Ok mate so you start by clicking the "Edit this Page" at the top and then you can basically type anything you want to tell about yourself. Also the contents box is not something you can put on, it automatically appears whn you have more than one heading. If you want you can click the button on my page and copy copy my info and change it to suit yourself though it's not suggested kuz most people like things different. Oh and welcome to the wiki : D hope ya like it here : ) Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Click "more" at the top of the wiki and click manage widgets. Slide the slider over and click on the shoutbox. The shoutbox is what other users use to communicate. Oh it appears on the left hand side of the page a little ways down. Welcome Hiya matey, welcome to the wiki : D hope ya have fun here. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 00:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) HEY! welcome to the wiki! have fun! if you have any questions, you can ask one of the users on here. they're all very nice! bye!--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome! I'm Lord of Bloodwrath and I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. My other account is Bluestripe the Wild. Ask me anything if you need help. I hope you enjoy it here! Bye! --Lord of Bloodwrath 01:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey Zoso! I was just reading your user page and thought that would make a great Fan fic! only, you would have to wait till the [[Sable Quean]] is out, well, seeya later!--Captain Jack Sparrow Guess what I got! I got a jar of dirt*chants* Hello Hi, Zoso! Welcome to Redwal Wiki! You should sign my 'friends' page. I noticed you like war novels and videogames. I'm also a big fan of both of those things! I love the CoD games the 1st one, played Modern War, and #5. And at the moment I'm reading Guests of the Ayatola by Mark Bowden. I have read just the first few chapters of Fly Boys but never got to finish. What other ones have you read? Neildown-- 01:40, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, you would have to give me a description of your character first. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) welcome fellow ferret! :D I'm Ferretmaiden, but all my friends call me Meeka! for more info about me and you can go to my userpage... I'm taking spanish too, and I find it a bit of a pain, but it is a usful skill... I hope you have more fun than a human being should be allowed to have, here! XD--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Go Modern Warfare 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:34, November 20, 2009 (UTC) You remind me of Neildown. I'm Irish, too! Somehow, I'm always unlucky though. My birthday is close to Valentine's Day but I have no Romance Life. :P --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:44, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm of several different nationalities: I think mostly Polish, French, and Italian. Everybody says I'm very recognizably a Pollock person. If you 2 like to read stories like 'Flyboys', you should check out 'Ghost Soldiers' and 'Flags of Our Fathers'. Neildown -- 02:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) --Zoso159 02:36, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Yea I am half Irish and may people don't know but I am also half Purto Rican as well I might also be part Austrian but my grandma died when my dad was 5 so I will have to look that up. I'm almost completely European. I know of a few of where my ancestors were from. My grandma does more of our ancestry. I don't know anything about my mom's ancestry. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. My dad never knew either of his real parents so we've never been able to look up all of his side of the family. Oh, and I agree with you on the saddest Redwall moments! I was so mad when Bragoon & Saro died. It was like depressing nostalgia for the rest of the day for me was a REALLY hardcore fan when I read it. Good times... Neildown-- 02:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) --Zoso159 02:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks to me finding a $50 gift card for Barnes and Nobel I was able to finish buying every Redwall book so now I own them all. I know my 7th grade LA teacher would be realy upset if she heard that because she wants to own them all and still needs Triss, High Rulian, Eulalia, and Doomwhite. She meet Brian in 1994 the year I was born for this autor talk thing our school did each year. She gave me one of his signuritures that she had for Redwall fans. Ha ha, so she's a big fan too? Thats awesome she gave you his autograph! My dad got Frazier's autograph in an airport before. Idk if he still has it. Neildown -- 02:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) --Zoso159 21:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I just got my gifts sent to me by my aunt in Arizona and I got call of duty modern warfare 2 and Skate pluse the repakedged version of Redwall but the thing is she got me the games for the PS3! I do not own one :( How I Came to Read Redwall I was surprised when you said "a kid on the bus." I can recall a kid on my bus when I was in the fifth grade who was talking about books he liked. Redwall was one (he described in with zest and glorious detail) and then he went on to Watership Down, which was how I came to read that as well...I had forgotten all about that until you messaged me!!!! Thank you for the nonstaligaga! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 01:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Yea my momentume on reading kind of slowed down once I finished reading all of the Red wall books because the Dark tower books were so draged out so right now I am Garry modding all I need now is Windows movie maker so I can finish my first movie. Re:Signature Signature information can be found in the Manual of Style -- LordTBT Talk! 06:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) New Chapter Hey mate, I just added another chapter to my fanfic, check it out and lemme know what you think! --Akash.B 20:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wikis The best tip I can give you is to utilize the Help Wiki. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I'm gonna approach my parents tomorrow about going... it looks likely if I ace my tests! You commented that you live in Illionois... so do I! I was just wondering if we found out about Redwall from the same person, because we have similar stories. His name was Joey and his last name started with an "A" (don't remember the rest!). Anyway, it would be awesome to meet up with people from the wiki... to really SEE them! That would be great! I wonder if Lord TbT is going... I'd like to meet him! Hope to see you there! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Hey Zoso159! I Updated Gulo The Prince, Death is cold! Enjoy. -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 01:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC)